


Vestibule

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [10]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dorito Steve Rogers, Drabble, Gen, Humor, I giggled while writing it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: He’s bigger now. He knows that.Really.





	Vestibule

He’s bigger now. He knows that. _Really_. But muscle memory’s a funny thing, and he’s still adjusting, and those new SHIELD workouts have him even bulkier than he was during the war, and frankly everyone should just be grateful this kind of thing doesn’t happen _more_.

Stuck with shoulders wedged between the inner and outer vestibule doors, Steve contemplates his options. Call for help? No, Tony would never shut up about it. Break the door? Well, maybe it’ll just _bend_ …

Propping the inner door against the frame with a sigh, Steve wishes his shoulders could bear the burden of themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Vestibule and Steve Rogers :)
> 
> #frankly chris evans' hip-to-shoulder ratio should be iLLEGAL #this is totally realistic and don't deny it
> 
> Shoot me a message or a prompt @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com ^-^


End file.
